


Relax and Release

by ChromeMist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Committed Relationship, Consensual Sex, Human Marco Bott, Human/Monster Romance, Incubus Jean Kirstein, M/M, Secretary/Boss relationship, Shameless Smut, but marco gets the tail, litterally just porn, monster fucking, monstermarch2021, this is my enotional support pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: After a hard days work, Marco needs a much deserved release. Fortunately his secretary is always willing to lend a hand...or mouth...
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Relax and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Opens on porn, and ends on porn. This is my coping mechanism after reading the manga. Also monster fucking because because why not?
> 
> Written for day 21 (harvest) of March of the Monsters on tumblr: https://monstermarch.tumblr.com/

Marco sighed deeply as he swallowed the sweet tasting liquid around the appendage in his mouth. It squirmed against his tongue, coating it in the thick secretion. Ahis head turned a little fuzzy, he thought that maybe he should start asking new hires what their hobbies were. Though, he doubted any of them would actually say they were a sex demon. 

Any of them, except the one that actually was. 

Marco looked down the line of his body and took in the site currently sitting between his thighs. Pleasure rocketed up his spine as his secretary slash incubus hallowed out his cheeks as he slowly pulled off Marco's hard cock. Piercing golden eyes flashed up at the young CEO in the darkness, lighted up only from the small amount of city light and the moon peeking in through the closed blinds. The hand that was twisting the plug inside Marco retreated, leaving it brushing up against his sweet spot every time he shifted. The smooth, tapered tail the demon and stuck in Marco's mouth receded, giving back Marco the ability to talk. 

"Fuck, Jean…" He moaned, reaching down to grasp the short, curved horns poking out of soft blonde locks. His fingers curled around the smooth bone and he pulled, bringing the demon’s warm mouth back towards his desperate cock. 

Jean chuckled and complied, licking around the flushed and leaking head. He brought one hand up, gripped Marco's base and squeezed lightly, teasing a thumb around the spit slick skin. A long moan ripped its way out of Marco's mouth and into the darkness of his office. Besides the two of them, no one but the janitors were still in the building this late. Therefore, neither of them had to be quiet, as they would have during the day. 

"Someone's eager tonight." Jean purred as he stroked the hard flesh.

"Of course I am. You heard the meeting I had earlier. I'm so strung up and stressed." Marco sighed. 

"Those assholes didn't know what they were talking about. I'm honestly surprised you didn't just throw me on the desk after the meeting and took your anger out on my ass." Jean replied, sounding disappointed that that hadn't happened. 

Marco moaned, his hips rocking slightly while pushing his leaking head against the demon’s cheek. Jean smirked before his long tongue flicked out to lap at the precum streaked there. 

"I thought about it. Believe me, it was very tempting." Marco admitted, watching that sinful tongue clean up the mess. "But I figured a full meal would be more appetizing to you, rather than a quick meal."

"You spoil me." Jean replied. 

"You deserve it." Marco said. He moved a hand to gently cup the side of Jean's face, his thumb brushing lovingly over the apple of his cheek. "I don't want to see you emaciated ever again. I want you well fed and healthy."

Marco didn't know if the aphrodisiac secreted by Jean's race to make their prey more pliant for sex gave him super hearing, or if he imagined it in his heightened state of lust. But he could swear he heard the demons heart rate pick up as those golden eyes softened. Jean turned his head and kissed Marco's palm. 

"Thank you." That's really all Jean had to say. Marco knew what it meant. ' _ Thank you _ for understanding.  _ Thank you _ for not freaking out on me all those months ago when you saw what I really am.  _ Thank you for _ keeping me around.'

"You're welcome darling. Only, do me a favor?" Marco asked sweetly. 

"Of course."

Marco grinned and took the horns back in his hands. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude."

Jean could only smirk as his head was yanked forward. Marco pushed his cock into Jean's warm mouth, knowing the demon was built for rough treatment just as much as their bodies welcomed gentle love making. He set a slow pace at first, pulling Jean's mouth up and down his cock.

Marco's head turned fuzzy again as pleasure raced through him. He couldn't take his eyes off Jean though. Beautiful demon that he was, his cheeks flushed red with arousal. His mouth suctioning Marco's cock just right as his head was maneuvered. Both men moaned as Marco hit the back of Jean's throat with a particularly hard pull. On the next thrust in, Marco pushed his way down the demon’s throat, crying out as Jean swallowed expertly around the hard flesh. 

He tipped his head back against the plush chair as he set a fast pace, whining as he drug Jean's mouth up and down his cock. Marco could feel the tiny vibrations from Jean moaning, sending little shocks of pleasure through him. The tight wet heat was too much for him after the hard day he'd had. 

"Shit, I'm gonna come already." Marco panted as he switched to pushing himself into Jean's mouth. Each shift of his hips had the plug still in him rubbing deliciously against his prostate, sending him higher faster. "Is it okay… In your mouth?"

A muffled 'mhmm' was all he needed. He knew Jean would never say no to swallowing, but he still liked to ask. Jean had once said he'd found it weirdly endearing that someone would ask for permission to do anything to a sex demon, instead of just taking. Marco didn't want to think of what kind of partners Jean had had in the past, or what kind of upbringing he'd had, to give him that idea. Something dark and possessive curled in his gut each time he thought about it. 

Marco slammed himself into Jean's mouth, chasing those thoughts away. The wonderful pressure inside him grew instead as he chased after his orgasm. A few more thrusts had him curling over Jean, hands gripped tightly on the horns and crying out as he spilled himself inside the warm mouth. 

Marco gasped and fell back against the chair, letting his hands fall away. Jean suckled at Marco's cock, humming and milking him through the aftershocks. Jean then pulled off the still hard flesh, grinning as he rose from his kneeling position. Marco grinned dopely up at him as Jean lowered himself to sit down in Marco’s lap. They wrapped their arms around each other and Marco sighed happily now that he had a lap full of naked horny demon. He shifted his hips slightly, making his erection slide through the wetness between Jean's cheeks. 

"You know," Marco began while massaging two handfuls of demon ass. "You should bottle that stuff up and sell it."

"Our secretion that makes humans horny enough for us to get a meal out of?" Jean asked while wiggling the end of his slimed up tail at Marco. 

"Yeah that. You could probably make a fortune from it." Marco pushed the tail away from his face, effectively getting more of it on his hand. He popped his fingers in his mouth, sucking the sweet gel-like substance off his digits. He watched as Jean's eyes zeroed in on his mouth. 

"Who says we haven't already?" The demon purred. "What do you think Viagra is?"

Marco stopped his seductive sucking and pulled his fingers out of his mouth, his lips falling open in shock. 

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

Jean laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Marco's neck, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Some of the elders thought it would be a funny joke on humans to mix it up in some medication. I'd say jokes on them instead, but it made them a lot of money." Jean shrugged his shoulders as that capped off his short story.

"Huh. " Marco replied. "I'd still rather get it from its source though." He grinned up at Jean, taking the demons hips in his hands and rocking them slowly back and forth. 

"Mmm… you need to be careful though. Humans have been known to get addicted to it." Jean murmured as he took up the rocking motion, rubbing his leaking cock against Marco's belly.

"I'll be careful. I feed you enough that we don't really need to have marathon sex to fatten you up. So you don't need to drug me up often." Marco reassured him. Jean pouted though. 

"Fatten me up?" He cried. "You just want me fat and lazy, don't you?"

Marco laughed and slapped Jean's ass, making the demon squeak and jump. A purr rumbled from Jean's chest though, giving away the fact that he liked it. 

"Not fat and definitely not lazy. You know I meant when I first saw you in your real form. You were skin and bones cause you hadn't been eating well. But lazy, well... You're already a demanding brat at the best of times. I already do all the work." Marco replied. 

"Excuse me?  _ You _ do all the work?" Jean scoffed. "I'm offended that you would ever  _ think _ to imply that a demon of  _ my _ level would not be able to take care of a human properly. That I would lay around like some useless… I don't know, thing that's useless! I'll show you who's useless!"

With that, Jean braced one hand on Marco's shoulder and rose up on his knees. The leather chair squeaked under them as he reached behind himself and took Marco's cock in his hand, then shifted the head to Jean's soaked hole. Marco only had a second to inhale before Jean was sitting himself down, the head popping into the demon's hole. Both of them moaned in unison as Jean sat himself fully down, sheathing Marco like a warm glove. 

"Fuck. I both love and hate that you don't need prepping." Marco gasped as Jean squeezed around him. 

The demon wrapped both arms around Marco's neck again and laid his head on the CEO's shoulder, flexing his hips minutely. Jean moaned into Marco's neck as Marco took a hold of the demon’s ass, helping to guide him up and down his cock. 

"Wh- what do you mean?" Jean panted. 

Marco kissed and licked his way up and down Jean's neck before answering, feeling Jean's pulse jump under his lips. 

"I love that your body just accommodates me and I don't need to be gentle to start. I can fuck you hard and fast. But I also hate that I can't tease you and take you apart with my hands."

Jean whined, his claws coming out to scratch little marks into Marco's back as he fucked himself on his bosses cock. "You still can do that." He murmured. He cut off any reply Marco would have made when he pulled his head back and pressed their lips together. 

Both moaned into the kiss, opening their mouths and twining their tongues around each other. Marco knew Jean wouldn't last much longer this round, so he took the demon's swollen cock and began pumping it in time with Jean's bouncing. Jean wailed and sped up. 

"Marco, please? Almost there." He panted. 

Marco cracked his eyes open, watching as Jean's amber orbs light up like fire, piercing through the darkness. Jean's eyes were one of Marco's favorite features about his other form. It signaled he was absorbing the pleasurable energy they were giving off. Something primal twisted in Marco's guts each time he saw it.  _ He _ was doing that to Jean.  _ He _ was providing for him, taking care of him like no other could. 

"I got you baby." Marco whispered into Jean's ear, knowing the demon loved coming to dirty talk. "You look so good bouncing on my cock. Taking me nice and deep, letting me fill you up. You gonna let me come inside you?  _ Breed you _ ?" Marco wasn't sure if male sex demons could have babies, so he wasn't sure if it was just a kink or not. But it got Jean off, so Marco wasn't going to say no to it. 

" _ Yes _ ! Yes, fill me up baby. Oh f-fuck." Jean's whining got higher in pitch, his muscles clamping down on Marco. Marco felt the first spurts of warm cum shoot over his hand. 

"That's it baby. Come for me. So beautiful Jean. All mine." Marco repeated over and over as Jean's orgasm crashed over him. "Come just for me."

"For- for you. Only you…" Jean panted, his hips twitching as he finished spending himself. 

Marco panted hard, his dick twitching inside Jean's tightness. He wasn't going to last much longer like this. But he knew the aphrodisiac secreted from Jean would last much, much longer. Thankfully though, Jean's species had very little wait time before they could go again. 

"Mmm…" Jean hummed, rubbing his claws lightly through Marco's hair. "As much as I love basking like this, we'd better get on with it. The janitors will be on our floor soon. Unless you  _ want _ them to catch us." He teased, grinning lecherously. 

Marco growled low in his throat and took a good hold of Jean before standing up in one fluid motion. Jean gasped as Marco's cock shifted inside him and tightened his hold around his neck. He wrapped his legs around Marco's waist, crossing his ankles to keep himself locked there. Marco stepped forward until he could set the demon down on his desk. 

"No." Marco growled again. "Only I get to see you like this."

Jean grinned, dragging his claws up and down Marco's chest. He gently circled pert nipples with the sharp tips. Marco grunted, his chest heaving with breath. He relaxed into the touch, trusting Jean completely. 

"So possessive." Jean whispered. Marco only hummed in agreement before crushing their lips together again. 

The kiss turned sloppy fast, tongues twisting and teeth catching lips. Both men were eager to get going again as lust swirled around them again. Jean reached around Marco and, still being mindful of his claws, dug the plug out of Marco and let it drop to the floor. Marco whined at the loss, but knew he wouldn't stay empty for long. 

Pulling back from the kiss with a wet pop, Marco pushed Jean gently into his back. The demon went pliant, letting Marco maneuver him how he pleased. Usually when they fucked on Marco's desk, it was from behind. There was just something about bending the demon over his desk with his chest rubbing against Jean's back that got to him. But this time, he wanted something a little different. 

Marco grabbed Jean's shoulder and pulled him until the demon was resting on his side. Jean cried loudly as Marco shifted one leg up and over his shoulder, holding onto the thigh tightly. Marco then shifted, leaning forward to loom over Jean. He watched as the demon panted, eyes closed in bliss, both hands resting on the desk, his dick bouncing and drooling precum whenever Marco shifted. 

"Yeah, open me up, just like that." Jean whispered, clearly enjoying the new position. 

He loved this. He fucking loved watching Jean fall apart on his cock. He could literally watch the beautiful demon writhe for him for hours. 

_ 'Maybe that's what I'll do later tonight when we get home.' _ Marco thought, right before he felt a wet pressure at his loosened hole.

"Fuck yes, do it baby." He whispered, leaning down further to bend Jean's thigh back farther, opening him up wider. He stilled himself then, waiting for the tail to slither its way into him. 

Marco moaned long and loud as Jean pushed his tail in, slowly enough that Marco felt every bump and ridge catch on his rim then pop into him. It bullied its way in till it hit Marco's sweet spot. The pressure building inside Marco was too much now though. Panting, he pulled out of Jean halfway before slamming back in. 

Jean shouted and whined as Marco set a brutal, pounding pace. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other and his desk creaking with each thrust had Marco flying higher and higher. Not to be outdone, Jean's tail kept pace, pushing into Marco and flicking against his prostate. 

Both of them began babbling, whispering  _ 'fuck yeah, there, harder, faster.'  _ Marco was going insane with pleasure. He bent over farther until Jean's leg was pressed up against the demon’s own body, his foot bouncing as Marco pounded relentlessly into him. 

Jean's whines became higher in pitch again, signaling he was close once more. Marco himself couldn't last, and so he reached down with his free hand and pumped Jean's sloppy cock. 

"Gonna… gonna cum again. Ah.. ah fuck!" Jean cried, his back bowing.

Marco watched the demon as he came again, exploding over his hand and desk and even splattering some drops on Jean's face. The demon shook as Marco kept pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. It came quickly, crashing over him after one particularly hard thrust of Jean's tail against his spot. Marco cried out Jean's name as he unloaded inside the demon, pumping his hips through it. 

"Fuck, Jean… so good." He panted as he lowered Jean's leg and turned him into his back. Both men drew in deep breaths as their pounding hearts slowly began to calm down. 

"It was." Jean agreed as he tilted his head to the side to peer up at Marco. "You know what would be even better though?"

"What's that?" Marco asked. 

Jean beamed up at Marco and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He leaned up and pressed his forehead against Marco's. Still grinning, he whispered against Marco's lips. "Take me home and fuck me until the sun comes up."

Marco grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, please come join me on my tumblr https://chromemist.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or on twitter @chromemist2.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
